Choosing Unwisely
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Although she couldn't believe it, despite her huge intelligence, dedication and awesome magical power, Hermione Granger had been duped by all those she trusted, except Harry. After inadvertently betraying him, her entire world falls apart while Magical Britain burns. As usual, there will be Weasley bashing.


CHOOSING UNWISELY

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Found another 'old one' that was almost finished, so I finished it. Hope you like it.

Some people are big enough to admit when they are wrong while others are not. Some people will accept responsibility for their actions, even if it means telling the world they were wrong while again, others will not. Those who accept responsibility should also realize that they must pay the consequences for their mistakes while others…well they just put the blame on someone else and try to weasel their way out of the responsibility and consequences especially when the consequences are serious and will result in causing great harm.

Hermione Granger could finally admit she was wrong, wrong about so many, many things but only after she had been unspelled and had certain potions flushed out of her system. When the healer had finally freed her from the illegal magic and potions, her eyes had been opened but she refused to believe any of it as it just couldn't be possible – it just couldn't be.

But it had. She, like so many others in Magical Britain and been lied to, duped, used and abused by not just the "system" but by the one, the only, the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" and the "Leader of the Light" the grandfatherly, benevolent Albus Dumbledore, the man of many titles, positions, power (both magical and political) and vast influence. But she, and those like her (still among the living that is) who he had lied to, duped, used and abused were just finding out only a fraction of the treachery, betrayal and damage the *& #*# ^& & had done to them and it had broken or destroyed most of them. Who knew how much more they would be broken if they found out more.

Well they would soon be finding out when Remus Lupin just barely managed to make it to Headquarters to scream out "We've been betrayed by the Weasleys! Death Eaters are right behind me so RUN FOR YOUR LIVES - IMMEDIATELY!"

And many did, but only those who were present to receive the warning managed to escape and just barely. Although Hermione always carried her bottomless bag containing all of her worldly possessions on her person at all times, she had been starting to run to the storeroom where they kept the brewed potions, supplies, a few books and other necessities but Remus grabbed her shouted there was no time and apparated away with her.

He had been correct as two other Order members who had stayed to collect a few things were trapped in the now-established anti-apparation wards and were trapped as Death Eaters overran the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus had also been correct in that they had been betrayed – by Weasleys – as the small house which sheltered the few remaining members had been under a Fidelius charm, which had been cast by Bill Weasley. Therefore, Bill Weasley had betrayed the Order and between what he and the other Weasleys knew, the names and bolt holes of all Order members were compromised and the Order members were ripe for the picking.

Remus had apparated Hermione not to a bolt hole but to an open field. Then he took her to another field, then another before stopping to catch his breath and saying "I'm leaving a false trail as apparations can be tracked especially when done immediately." He then took out his wand, cast a silent spell before again grabbing the girl who was rapidly asking question after question without giving him time to answer and then doing a few more apparations.

The last stop was an old, abandoned factory where a few other people were waiting for them. Besides his pregnant wife Tonks, was her mother Andromeda, Susan Bones, Su Li, Muggleborns, Sally-Anne Perks and Justin Finch-Fletchley. One elderly and one young house elf were also present and it was these two who immediately stepped forward along with Tonks and began checking Hermione for illegal magic. They found some and the elves began to remove them from her body and bag while Tonks accioed her wand and began working on her wand.

"Did anybody else escape?" Susan Bones asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I just told them to run and grabbed Hermione – who wasn't – and used escape procedures" Remus replied.

Of course Hermione Granger could not keep silent for any length of time and demanded to know "Why are you saying the Weasleys betrayed us?"

In reply every eye just looked at her as if to say "How could you ask such a thing considering all that has happened in the last month."

"I mean how could _**all of the Weasleys**_ possibly betray us?" she added hastily. "I mean…well after Ron…did what he did…he I can understand. But Arthur, Molly, the Twins, Ginny and Bill? Bill of all people? He'd never betray us. He just wouldn't!" she insisted.

"Two months ago you would have said the same about your 'lover boy' Ronniekins" Susan spat out. "How fast did that end after you were healed? And Ginny? You've got to be joking after what she said to you throughout your years at Hogwarts when Harry wasn't around."

As much as she wanted to deny it, Susan was right. Two months ago and before the potions and other spells had been removed, she wouldn't have believed it about Ron. She thought and truly believed that she was in love with Ron Weasley and that he was in love with her but didn't know how to admit it. She had given up everything for him, including endangering the world and abandoning Harry and possibly causing his death. But that was before she was freed and knew the truth.

They had been hunting Horcruxes with Harry. It was something that had to be done to defeat Voldemort for once and for all. Dumbledore himself had given the task, the responsibility to Hermione - and Ron - to go with Harry and help him find and destroy the Horcruxes. The great wizard would have done it himself if he hadn't been dying and was running out of time. Then the traitorous Snape had actually killed the great wizard and the world was left to burn and fall victim to Voldemort unless Harry – or rather Hermione and Ron – found and destroyed them all.

Dumbledore had confided to Hermione - and Ron - that although Harry had been born with a destiny he…well he had been a great disappointment as he just hadn't been up to it. Despite the many tests and the training (what training?) and mentoring Dumbledore had given to the boy _**he just didn't measure up.**_ He still had to complete the destiny but Dumbledore knew he couldn't do it alone hence his "bequeathing" Harry and the task to Hermione - and Ron - because he knew that was the only way Harry could fulfill this unnamed destiny. The Great Albus Dumbledore himself had entrusted Hermione - and Ron - with this task and she would not fail him like so many others – such as Harry and to some extent Snape – had.

Harry didn't want them to come because he didn't want to endanger them. Naturally a little thing like Harry's wants or needs never stopped Dumbledore and now Hermione - and Ron. Therefore, they were going with him to "help" but in reality to do things right and help Dumbledore save the world from his grave.

To hear Dumbledore tell it, it all made so much sense. Although there were times Hermione thought differently concerning Harry's life, and she had so many questions based on her observations, they were all logically answered by Dumbledore after a long talk.

She had never liked Ron Weasley because…well he was Ron Weasley, a bigoted, ill-mannered, lazy, bullying, hurtful, nasty boy who always got Harry into trouble whether by forcing him to goof off, get into fights or form a bigoted opinion of someone, mostly Slytherins. Ron had always been mean, cruel and hurtful to her especially when Harry wasn't around and at times he had been physically abusive to her until McGonagall stepped in and stopped it. He still talked behind her back, made fun of her, threatened her cat and did many other upsetting things to her and even to Harry, but Dumbledore said it was all part of a plan, a plan which he never explained to anyone and never would.

However, towards the end of their fifth year, Hermione's feelings towards Ron started to change. By the beginning of their sixth year she knew she was in love with him. He had been totally indifferent to her and had started dating Lavender Brown and their public behavior was not only rude and disgusting but had wounded her beyond all explanation. However, towards the end of the year, Ron had "seen the light" (much like Lily Evans had seen the light and started dating James Potter after hating him for six years) and began to be nicer to Hermione. At least that was what Dumbledore told her.

"Ron is your Lily Evans just as you are his James Potter" she was told. She believed it but then she believed everything the great wizard told her. Always had and always would. It was shortly after this that he tasked them with completing the task he couldn't do himself, namely helping Harry defeat Voldemort.

For their reward in helping, they would get credit for being the real heroes as Dumbledore had arranged it all. He had quickly written his autobiography and when it was published – after Voldemort was gone – the entire world would know them for the true heroes they were…along with him. In any event everything was in the book and they would be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams.

It would have shocked Hermione to know that is what Voldemort always told his followers when he wanted them to do certain things for him. However, she wouldn't believe anything bad about Dumbledore, never, ever in a million years…until the spells and potions were removed and a certain person had a chat with her. She didn't believe all of it but some things, based on current events, were undeniable.

Ron had talked her into leaving Harry and the quest. Actually they were just going to be dumping Potter because he was going to get them killed. They really didn't need him and he was nothing but a worthless, stupid, talentless, piece of #$#** * ** according to Ron. "He's doesn't know what he is doing, he's going to get us killed and he doesn't know how to destroy the Horcrux we found – _**WE**_ found, not him" Ron had told her.

It some ways it was true as Harry didn't know how to destroy the Horcruxes or where to find them or even exactly what to look for if only because Dumbledore hadn't told him how. Dumbledore hadn't told Hermione and Ron how either and there was a possibility – a very ridiculous, unimaginable possibility – that Dumbledore didn't know how to destroy them either. But she chose not to think about such things.

In any event, Ron was right about some crucial things. Harry was basically useless, would probably get them killed and they would be better off without him. They were the real heroes and the ones who would really defeat Voldemort so why keep this millstone around their necks when they could do it themselves. Besides, if Hermione really loved Ron…well….

And she did. Therefore, either Harry turned the leadership over to Ron who knew what he was doing and smart enough to do it (Ron?) or they were leaving him to get himself killed. Harry had foolishly said no despite all of the logical reasons Hermione gave him and maybe he might have seen reason if Ron hadn't butted in and just TOLD Harry that he was useless, worthless, stupid, etc. and a fight had started.

Fortunately it didn't come to blows because Hermione wouldn't allow it. She then gave Harry one final ultimatum to turn the leadership over to Ron, obey him or face the consequences. She knew his feelings would be hurt but never expected him to spew out some uncalled for vulgar language. He then told them to leave. Ron answered they would AND THEY WERE TAKING THE TENT AND EVERYTHING IN IT. Well it was the Weasley Family's tent and some of (all right all of) the supplies had been purchased with Harry's money but Ron was commandeering it all.

Hermione totally agreed with Ron because she thought that Harry would then realize what a mess he would be in if he didn't obey but again she had been surprised at his foolishness and said "Fine. Take it all and get out of my sight." He then accioed all of his personal belongings (meaning his few clothes) and when he tried to summon his bed roll and some food, he was stopped by Ron.

"You didn't contribute NOTHING so you get to take NOTHING with you Potty" Ron snapped out using Draco Malfoy's favorite insult and committing a grammatical error. But that was her beloved Ron! He stunned Harry and the boy fell – hard and painfully – to the ground. He then levitated Harry outside the tent and he ordered Hermione to pack and she did so. As soon as the tent was packed, they left.

They apparated to Bill's home and were greeted by Ron's eldest brother but not by Fleur. Well no one cared what Fleur said or felt as she was just…Fleur…or Phlegm as Ginny (and Hermione) called her. Everybody knew that Fleur was nothing more than a nasty, slutty, manipulative, immoral, filthy half-breed excuse for a female who had bewitched the eldest Weasley son much to the distress of all the Weasleys but especially Molly and Ginny.

Despite making their displeasure well known, Bill still insisted on marrying the $*$&#*## which only proved he had been spelled to do so. But Molly and Ginny would never give up until they made him see sense and he got rid of her… _by any means possible_. To make matters worse Arthur, the other brothers and even her precious Ron had been "fooled" or rather spelled by her dark, evil Veela magic into "liking her" but that was also due to being spelled so poor Ron couldn't help making a fool of himself.

Hermione also had inside information concerning what really ticked off Molly and Ginny. Despite the fact that "Phlegm" was from a very wealthy French family, that snooty family had insulted the Weasleys beyond endurance because they hadn't approved of Bill. Actually Hermione knew (because McGonagall had told her) that although Bill was "acceptable" certain other Weasleys were not, mainly Molly, Ginny and Ron. Also the Twins and how could anyone not like the Weasley Twins?

For this reason they would not give Fleur her dowry because as McGonagall had (gleefully) told Hermione the Delacours didn't believe the marriage would not last and they didn't want "scum and riffraff" getting their dirty, low-bred paws on Fleur's money.

"They are only giving a house with a few modest furnishings – in Fleur's name – as a wedding settlement" McGonagall said. "Also since Molly demanded that the wedding be held at the Burrow and not in France, nothing else will be given including monetary help in purchasing the food and drink which Molly demanded. Also none of Fleur's relatives are giving gifts because of the 'marriage that won't last' and Molly refused to invite them until Arthur put his foot down and Bill paid for the food and drink."

Molly had taken complete control over the wedding in the hopes that Fleur wouldn't go through with it but she had. It had been going well, all things considering, at least until the Death Eaters crashed and the Ministry fell. Molly then announced loudly and long that the wedding was cursed and should immediately be annulled but Bill refused. But Hermione knew Molly would never give up until "Bill was free" and she had won – _**by any means possible**_.

Since Hermione was practically a Weasley (and would be when she married Ron after the victory) she always went along with everything Molly wanted on most things especially concerning the treatment of Fleur. So she warmly greeted Bill and rudely ignored Fleur. Ron quickly explained everything – but only to Bill as Fleur had been dismissed and ordered to prepare rooms and food for Bill's brother - and Hermione. Hermione smirked when a very angry Fleur went off to obey her lord and master but a bitch like the disgusting Veela deserved to be given a put down and a strong dose of humility at every opportunity.

After giving Bill a briefing, food was served and although Ron ate everything and practically licked the plate, he managed to insult it and stated "Even Hermione cooks better than this" which hurt Hermione's feelings and infuriated Fleur, which had been the intention all along. The Veela left in a huff to do the washing up and naturally Hermione didn't offer to help. She did join in the laughter when the Veela left the room and it felt good to laugh once again even if it was at another's pain. But it was the Weasley opinion that the Veela deserved to get abused for daring to marry a good, true, noble Gryffindor son of heroes.

Two days passed while Ron and Hermione rested. Bill and Ron spent time alone but Hermione didn't care as she took long, hot baths, caught up on her reading and enjoyed being waited on by Fleur. On the third day she strolled down to breakfast and was annoyed that there wasn't any or even a cup of tea waiting for her. Perhaps the bitch was waiting to ask what Hermione felt like eating, so the girl called out for her to give her order.

Fleur came out of the kitchen with fire in her eyes. Before Hermione could place her order, her wand went flying out of her hand and into Fleur's. Before Hermione could protest and demand its return, Fleur came up to her and slapped her hard across the left side of her face and then again on the right side.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH" Hermione screamed out "You'll pay for that…." only to be punched in the stomach.

"NO – BITCH – YOU WILL" Fleur yelled out. "YOU KILLED HARRY POTTER. HE'S DEAD AND HIS BODY IS EXPOSED IN THE MIDDLE OF DIAGON ALLEY BEING ABUSED BY THE POPULACE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND THE FAULT OF THAT $*#$& *& * . Was that part of that $* &# *^ ** 's plan? Are you in on it or are you just a naïve pawn of the Weasleys just like you were with Dumbledore? No matter, _**YOU HAVE KILLED HARRY POTTER**_ as sure as if you stabbed him with a knife. You deserve your fate you $*#*# &* & ^& ^.

With that said, the angry Veela grabbed her cloak and told Hermione "I'll leave your wand outside so have fun looking for it" and she then left the house. As soon as Hermione recovered she made her way outside to look for her wand. She found it in the mud but at least that foul, traitorous bitch hadn't broken it. She went back in the house and made herself a cup of tea.

Bill and Ron were nowhere to be found so that must mean they had gone to an Order meeting. Part of her refused to believe that Harry was dead but…considering she knew that he was helpless without them…it was to be expected. So she started weeping as if her heart would break because in a way it did. If only he hadn't been so stubborn, so egotistical and so jealous of her and Ron and had just seen reason and obeyed them, he would still be alive. No she refused to blame herself as she had tried so hard to help him and make him see reason, and so had Ron until he couldn't take it anymore and had made the only decision possible.

She cried until she ran out of tears. She noticed that it was late in the day – 3 p.m. to be exact. She decided the only thing to do was to leave, go to the Burrow because that was probably where Ron and Bill had gone although she dreaded seeing how Mrs. Weasley would be reacting at the news of Harry's death.

She left the house and walked towards the end of the grounds as she couldn't apparate due to the anti-apparation wards and Bill had placed wards on the floo preventing its use. However, when she reached the point where she and Ron had apparated to a few short days ago, she felt an invisible wall preventing her from leaving. Damn! That Veela bitch must have put up her own ward just to prevent Hermione from leaving and trapping her. She sighed as the only thing she could do now was to wait until Ron and Bill returned.

It soon grew dark and there was no sign of either Weasley. She hadn't eaten all day due to her sorrow but eventually she made an omelet and a pot of tea. Every so often she kept turning on the Wizarding Wireless which had been down probably due to Ministry interference and because she knew Lee Jordan only broadcasted when it was safe. It was now 10 p.m. and it still wasn't broadcasting. She really started to worry now as anything could be happening and Ron. Her beloved Ron, could be in great danger, maybe even hurt or…worst.

It was a few minutes before 11 p.m. when an owl started banging on the window. At last there was news. She let the owl in only to see that it wasn't a Weasley owl but a majestic eagle owl, just like the one Draco Malfoy had. Impossible as it seemed the owl actually looked worried and held out his leg almost begging her to take it. She quickly searched for spells and curses and finding none, took the letter. She didn't realize it had been addressed to Ron until she started reading it.

It was indeed from Draco Malfoy but Hermione read it anyway.

"Damn you Weasley" it began "You were supposed to capture Potter and bring him and the Mudblood to me so I could take him to the Dark Lord. You were also to bring 'the item' to me and only then would my father pay you. The Dark Lord is furious that you killed Potter – don't deny it as the Mudblood certainly wouldn't do it. You will ruin everything – including your own chance to rise in the ranks – so stop just doing what you feel like and OBEY ORDERS."

The letter had to be a fake – it just had to be. Death Eaters had killed Harry not Ron. Draco was probably trying to incriminate Ron, get him in trouble with the Order. It was a good thing that Bill – and the Veela bitch – hadn't been here when the letter arrived otherwise Ron would have been in great danger. The bird hadn't left as if it expected a reply so Hermione had to chase it away.

The night passed slowly and Hermione couldn't sleep. As usual she kept her bottomless bag on her person and waited for the Weasleys to return. They didn't, the wireless was still silent and Hermione couldn't eat. So she walked around the perimeter of the property looking for a weakness in the wards and finding none. She checked for runes hoping she could destroy one and escape that way but again had no success. She was starting to get a bad feeling about everything, but most especially that letter from Draco.

It was late afternoon while Hermione was still checking the wards when she heard a noise and then _felt_ a change in the air. She looked up and saw Ron exiting the house. He had a strange look on his face which she had seen many times before. It was a look he wore when he had succeeded getting someone, usually Harry, in trouble. It was that special look he got when Dumbledore had rewarded him for certain services rendered and Ron had gotten a big payoff. She wasn't supposed to know about these rewards but she did.

Now Ron was directing that look at her and as he got closer she could see his features more clearly and she felt a chill. It was the type of look Draco Malfoy had when he was planning on getting someone, usually Harry, in trouble and knew that there was no way Harry could escape.

It was then she made a decision. She turned and ran towards the edge and she made it through. She then apparated away as quickly as she could never looking back.

She had no place to flee to or at least one of safety so she took a great risk and went to Grimmauld Place. Hopefully she could find some supplies or possibly something she could sell at a Muggle pawn shop to get some much needed cash. Sirius and Harry wouldn't mind as they looked down on her from heaven and knew her plight.

She was able to enter the house and was rooting around looking for some Goblin made silver when she heard voices. It was Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley. She tried to hide but Remus' extra sensitive hearing and sense of smell found her and Bill stunned her. When she was revived she was told it had only been done because they feared she would flee and they needed to warn her about Ron and his betrayal.

Ron had become a marked Death Eater shortly after Dumbledore died. He had been betraying them all for several years but it was believed that he was just giving information to Draco as part of one of Dumbledore's plans. He had but he had also been betraying Dumbledore and apparently the great wizard hadn't had a clue.

"Fleur tried to warn me" Bill said sadly "but I wouldn't listen because Ron is my brother. However, when you came back from the hunt, I began to suspect him as despite what you were told by Dumbledore, he had told others about the hunt just in case you failed. For some reason he thought that Harry might betray us because he was too afraid of dying."

"That's ridiculous. Harry dedicated his life to fighting Voldemort and proved several times that he was ready, willing and able to sacrifice his life for others. Did Dumbledore himself tell you that or did you hear it from someone else?" Hermione asked.

Bill wouldn't meet her eyes so Remus responded for him. "Molly told us and some – like Bill – believed her. Kingsley seemed to also but he wanted proof before he made a final decision. In any event, Moody, Molly and Kingsley knew about the Horcruxes and a month ago she blabbed at an Order meeting. Apparently she had been in touch with Ron the entire time you were away and he sent her a message saying he had proof that Harry was going to betray us and so Ron would be talking you into leaving because for some reason you knew how to find and destroy the Horcruxes but didn't have the means. You had only found one and every time you came up with another theory Harry shot it down thus confirming Ron's theory that he was about to bail out and join up with Voldie."

Bill took up the tale by saying "But when Ron and you returned, well I just got a bad feeling. I also saw an owl flying in late the first night yet Ron said nothing. It definitely wasn't one of the Order's owls and I set up a charm to see if it came back because it was obvious Ron sent back a letter."

"If it was an eagle owl, it belonged to Draco Malfoy. It came back last night and I read a very disturbing letter." She then told them what the letter said and had to fight back the tears in her eyes as she did.

Bill sighed before saying "I thought as much as Draco's owl is very well-known. We heard about Harry's death and Ron suggested that we leave you behind because you would just be blubbering and moaning about the git as would Fleur and because Fleur was a spy according to my Mother. Ron insisted that we not go to the Burrow but to the Order's new safe house and call a meeting of the Order. Of course, the safe house was under a Fidelius which I cast so I had to give Ron a piece of paper with the address. While waiting for everybody to arrive, I noticed that Ron was gone. I got a bad feeling about it and tried to cancel the meeting but it was too late as Death Eaters attacked."

Bill began to falter so Remus took up the story. "Fortunately not all of us had arrived yet and those of us who were there couldn't escape due to anti-apparation wards being set up. It was every wizard for himself and although some of us escaped, many didn't. We barely had time to alert the Order about Ron's treachery and now everybody has scattered to their respective bolt holes. We are here to recast a Fidelius and use Grimmauld Place as the headquarters again."

And they had but it was too late for many as Ron had been very thorough for once in his life and had found Bill's hidden address list of bolt holes. Within two short weeks at least half the Order had been captured and/or killed outright. Ron's picture was in the paper announcing his new cushy job at the Ministry as a junior Auror because of his "exceptional skills, talent and powerful magic" which made everyone who knew him laugh.

If it was at all possible, Hermione was going to kill Ronald Bilius Weasley or at the very least help someone else to do it. Also if possible she was going to kill Molly Bigmouth, Ginny Slutface and definitely Bill. They deserved to die for betraying and causing the deaths of many and selling out their country, friends and Harry. They had all helped to kill Harry as sure as if they cast the killing curse on him. Also had Dumbledore not been dead he would have been No. 1 on her revenge list.

It wouldn't be considered murder merely self-defense as since they had doomed her the next time she saw any of them they would either kill her outright or have someone else do it. It would also cause the deaths of those she sheltered with and any Order member who had somehow survived. However, the very first thing she had to do was to escape or at least help Tonks escape. The witch was pregnant and wasn't capable of fighting and could barely defend herself due to having a difficult pregnancy.

Also Susan had given the news that an organization had been found by several countries to help people, mostly Muggleborns and their families, escape from the horror which Britain had become. It worked much like the American underground railroad of the last century, which helped smuggle slaves out of the South to the freedom of the North and other parts of the country. Hermione wanted to help with that not only because it was the right thing to do but to somehow atone for her stupidity and betrayal of Harry.

Although she had been spelled and potioned she still felt horrible and would never forgive herself for causing Harry so much misery over the years. Guilt was eating her up. If Harry had been there he would have talked her into not feeling so guilty because it really hadn't been her fault. But he wasn't here and none of the others, not even Remus, would give her that comfort.

She knew her fellow students blamed her and always would. She had heard the whispers while at Hogwarts that she was nothing more than a "Shameless, conniving Muggleborn selling her services and soul to Dumbledore in the hopes of getting a cushy job in Magical Britain. She'd do anything from selling out her parents to the only friend she ever had, namely Harry Potter, to achieve her goals."

She wasn't the first one nor would she be the last and Draco Malfoy had cornered her on occasion to tell her the truth concerning what Dumbledore really thought of Muggleborns and how he used, abused and then dumped them when they had served their purpose. She hadn't believed him and told him so but he had merely laughed and said "We'll see" before walking away still laughing. Who knew he had been right and she had been so totally wrong.

At least helping with the smuggling, the saving of lives might assuage her conscious of believing wrongly and being made a fool. She had always been proud of her intellect and what she thought was the ability to read people correctly, to figure them out and it had been a rude awakening to realize that she really didn't. Was everything she believed in from her intelligence to her trust in authority figures to her own talents been nothing more than a lie? Was she as competent as she thought herself to be or was she just a bossy know-it-all who really didn't know anything?

This new endeavor would help many people and it gave her comfort that she would be a part of it. She was thinking a lot about her parents. She knew now that she had treated them very badly since she went to Hogwarts. Again that was mostly Dumbledore's fault but she had also selfishly ignored their feelings and she cried when she thought about them. At least they were safe and untouchable as who even knew where they were. Well Harry had but he was gone and she did tell Ron but knowing him he had forgotten dismissing it as not important because it involved Muggles. Besides who would go to Australia to harm mere Muggles?

She, Remus and Susan were making first contact with one of the "railroad members" who would give them information concerning contacts, escape routes and names of those who sympathized. There were many Muggles involved in the operation as they would be escorting the refugee overseas via Muggle transportation and providing legitimate passports with new, false names so that people like the Creeveys and Perks could safely leave the country. Zachariah Smith knew all about his fellow Puff's families and had given the Ministry the names and addresses of all Mudblood families with children attending Hogwarts.

It was rumored that a spell had been created to compel Muggle authorities to scan for and immediately report to a Ministry source when certain people tried to leave the country. They would be detained until "certain people" could arrest them and drag them and their filthy families back to receive the punishment they so richly deserved for "stealing magic" and naturally their families would be used as "practice" to train Aurors and other "such people" in the use of punishment.

It was frightening to think about but too many people had been caught trying to escape including Ted Tonks, Dora's father and Andromeda's husband. He had been one of the first to try and leave the country the Muggle way and his capture and subsequent death while trying to escape justice had been the leading story in the _Prophet_ for nearly a week.

So much depended on this new escape route that those helping were told it might be necessary for them to die to save others. Hermione had gladly agreed as she had nothing left now but to fight in any way possible – except for killing as she didn't think she could kill anybody…except a Weasley.

The trio had been waiting, and waiting, in a bleak, wooded area near the Welsh border. The people coming to give them the plans were very late and that didn't bode well for their nerves. If they had been captured the railroad might die at birth and people would be stuck in Britain and at the mercy of the "Snatchers" who were rounding up Mudbloods and now their families.

Finally there a voice was heard asking "Where do I catch the Hogwarts Express?"

"At King's Cross Station at 11:00 a.m." Remus replied.

Two figures cautiously made their way from behind a large tree and introductions were made. Liam Kelly and Kevin Smith (a Muggleborn and definitely no relation to Zacharias Smith) introduced themselves and Remus made their introductions. They began to talk until Hermione asked "I thought there were to be three of you? Why are there just two of you and not three?"

"Because something…came up" Kelly said.

"What?" Hermione asked now taking charge of things.

"That's not important" Kelly replied. "We are here to…."

He didn't get far as Hermione quickly stunned him and Smith before turning to Remus and announcing "It's a trap. We've been compromised. I can feel it in my bones. I suggest we dose them with Veritaserum and find out the truth."

"Are you out of your mind?" Susan asked.

"No, I'm just being cautious since you two aren't."

"Hermione" Remus said slowly "I know Kevin Smith. His brother's a werewolf or at least was until he died during his third transformation. He's always been against You-Know-Who even though he and his family left the country during the first war."

"And why did they leave?" the stubborn girl asked. "Why didn't they stay and fight like true Gryffindors? Why didn't they join the Order?"

"Probably because Smith was a Ravenclaw" Remus replied. "Also the Smiths were Half-bloods and didn't agree with Dumbledore and how he wanted the war fought. After Laurence – Kevin's brother – was bitten and died – they decided to leave as even if You-Know-Who was defeated, they felt there was nothing here for them between the Ministry and, well Albus's way of running things."

"Just so you know Granger" Susan added. "With Dumbledore it was always 'you are either on my side or you are evil and will be destroyed' and he was always trying to 'convert' people to his way of thinking or made the lives of ordinary people miserable if they didn't agree with him. The rich and/or powerful he tried talking with because he had to watch his step – such as my Aunt or families like the neutrals. If you were like the Smiths you could and would be intimidated and threatened by Dumbledore just as much as certain Purebloods like Malfoy."

"Well I still think something is fishy because if not why wouldn't they tell us what happened to the third person?"

Before an answer could be given, the wands of the trio flew out of their hands and Hermione was roughly slammed against a nearby tree and magically bound to it. Then Remus and Susan were stuck in place while a cloaked figure disillusioned itself and revived Kelly and Smith.

"I knew it! I knew they were Death Eaters and…" Hermione started shouting only to be told to "shut up" by Kelly who then announced to the cloaked figure "She's worse than you said she'd be."

"Yes, the bitch certainly is" said the voice of Fleur Delacour formerly and for a very short but painful time known as Fleur Weasley.

"But…but – you're dead" Hermione said. "Bill killed you because he found out that you had sold us out to You-Know-Who." Hermione turned to the others and shouted "I told you they were Death Eaters and.…" but her screams replaced her words as Fleur had silently cast a Cruciatus on her. The spell only stopped when Remus begged Fleur to cease.

"Hermione" he said gently "Fleur did not betray us. Bill only thought he killed Fleur because Fleur had substituted someone else after polyjuicing them to look like her so she could make her escape and warn us about Ron's betrayal."

"I don't know why you are allowing this…traitorous bitch…to live let alone fight on our side" Fleur spat out angrily. "She will probably change sides if offered the proper inducement. Naturally she will be lied to and betrayed in the end after serving her purpose but…."

"Fleur, Hermione was spelled, like so many of us were" Remus said trying to defend the girl. "All she wants to do now is make amends and help US win the war."

Kevin Smith joined the conversation by stating "Remus, you should know by now that we can't win the war, especially after certain Weasleys betrayed us and…killed Harry Potter."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed. "But…but…everybody knows You-Know-Who killed Harry. Harry was captured a few days after we left him. Death Eaters found him and…."

"NO HE WASN'T – BITCH" Fleur spat out. "Your 'one true love' Ronniekins killed Harry before you left him. I heard him making his report which was why I fled."

"LIAR!" Hermione screamed. "When we left Harry was alive and…."

"Lying on the ground because Ron was obliged to stun him because he attacked Ron to prevent you from leaving" Smith asked.

"Yes!"

"No he wasn't you stupid, naïve fool" Susan Bones added. "Everybody knows what really happened – except you because Remus didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Hermione looked to Remus but his eyes didn't meet her's. He did however say "It's true Hermione. Ron used the killing curse on Harry – shot him in the back. He just told you he had to stun him otherwise you might have retaliated and, for the moment at least, he needed you otherwise you probably would have been killed along with Harry."

"No. No. That...isn't possible" Hermione whispered in disbelief. "I know…now…that I was spelled to…love…Ron but even he couldn't be guilty of killing Harry. Abandoning him yes…but killing him. No. Dumbledore would never have allowed it…or at least until it was time for Harry to die by You-Know-Who's hand…to fulfill the prophecy" she added sadly.

"Well Dumbledore was dead now wasn't he" Smith added. "The Weasel had been planning this before you left on the 'hunt' hoping that you'd find more of those _things_ than you did so that he could use them to gain 'points' with his new and real Master."

"From what we know now" Fleur added "Dumbledore told Rotten Ronnie that Harry was the last Horcrux and was to be saved until the very last so that You-Know-Who could kill him. Then once all those things were destroyed, including Potter, ANYBODY could kill old Voldie and become the new hero. However, that $*#$&^ & had been in contact with the Death Eaters the entire time you were on the hunt and he was being pressured to get results. Apparently he was worried that he was going to be betrayed and the 'glory' he was earning would be usurped by the Death Eater he was cooperating with hence his decision to change plans."

"But he knew he couldn't kill Harry" Hermione wailed. "You-Know-Who had to be the one who did it. Professor Dumbledore was very specific. Ron knew better. He wouldn't risk the mission Dumbledore gave us. He just wouldn't!"

"I told you she was in on it" Kelly stated. "Bad ole Ronnie betrayed her also, robbing her of all that Dumbles probably promised her and had no intention of keeping. You were only kept alive because Dumbles knew you would find the things and figure out a way to destroy them and Ronnie knew it, hence his not killing you when he killed Potter."

"No. No – I swear. It was never my intention to hurt Harry. I spent my entire Hogwarts career helping Dumbledore help Harry."

"Yet you knew he was to be killed as the last Horcrux" Remus asked gently.

"No. Not at first" the girl said now starting to cry. "Like Professor Snape I wasn't told until the last minute and I was hoping, always hoping that at the last minute, once all of the Horcruxes were found and destroyed then You-Know-Who could be killed and after his death the Horcrux could be removed by the Goblins and Harry could live."

"Oh is that what _'you hoped'_ " Fleur said sarcastically. "If the Goblins could have removed the Horcrux – without killing Harry – shouldn't Dumbledore, who knew everything, have had it done as soon as possible? But he wouldn't have even if such a thing was possible as it would have killed Harry and Dumbles wanted and needed Harry to live, suffer and die a martyr for his own purposes."

For once in her life Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. The five others looked at her, just looked at her waiting for a comment, an answer or an excuse. Instead, thinking fast, Hermione changed the subject by asking "How do you know that Ron killed Harry? Did he tell you or did some unscrupulous Death Eater – like one of Fleur's lot – tell you?"

That had been a really stupid thing to say considering the position she was in but Hermione couldn't help herself. She had been too long in the "anti-Veela slut camp" and it just slipped out. The Veela looked as if she wanted to kill Hermione then and there but for some reason she didn't, no doubt because she wanted to give Hermione more rope to hang herself with.

"Winky told us" Remus said quietly. "Despite your ridiculous obsession with house elf's rights and you demanding that Harry agree with them, he didn't. He had bonded with Winky who was following you and slipping Harry healing potions on the sly. She was also sneaking in extra food – since you chose to buy more books than food and potions with the money you had from Harry's vault. You could have gotten some of the money exchanged for Pounds so you could have bought food in the Muggle World since you couldn't once you went on the hunt but you didn't. Winky snuck in food and Ron, of course, ate it as well as sneaking the food you had brought with you and then complained he was starving and suffering from privation. Typical Weaselwipe."

"In any event, you never noticed that Winky was there and she was when Ron marched Harry out of the tent while you finished packing up everything including all of the supplies bought with Harry's money. You agreed with that and were only going to leave Harry with his few pitiful clothes and not even a bedroll or blanket. Why?"

"I was hoping that he would realize he had to come with us or die. But Harry was just so stubborn and refused to see reason and…."

"Dragon dung, you bloody bitch" Susan Bones spat out.

Remus quickly said "Winky was there, disillusioned when Ron did indeed march Harry out of the tent – at wand point – while you finished packing. He didn't say anything or even give Harry a chance to turn around before Ron cast the killing curse. Winky was too shocked and couldn't do anything once the curse was cast so she froze hoping Ron did it wrong. However, Harry fell and Ron accioed the Cloak, the map and Harry's wand and hid them on his person before telling you the lie. And you just left Harry lying on the cold ground while you shrunk the tent, pocketed it, and trusted that Ron would give Harry the meager bundle containing his clothes. He didn't – he just silently vanished them when your back was turned and then you both just left. While you didn't know Harry was dead you left knowing you were leaving Harry unconscious and exposed."

Tears were now running down Hermione's face. That was indeed exactly what had happened and she hadn't really thought about it until now. She said that to the five but knew it was no excuse.

"Ron had already taken the locket – did you notice that and approved if you did?" Remus asked. "I don't particularly care whether you did or not as I really don't want to know. Once you had left and Winky recovered from her shock, she checked Harry for a pulse, found none, spent a lot of time crying, hurting herself for failing Harry. She could hear howling in the distance and didn't know whether it was being done by wolves or werewolves and when you left the wards had been broken, so she took Harry's body away from the site and gave him a decent burial. She won't tell us where because she was afraid – and rightly so – that his grave would be robbed and his body dishonored."

"But Harry's body was publically shown and dishonored."

"No a body had been transfigured into a duplicate of Harry's and shown and dishonored. Ron contacted his Death Eater accomplice as soon as he could and gave him the position of the camp site so he could take Harry's body to You-Know-Who. Since there was no body, the Death Eater probably improvised. However, he first went to Gringotts and verified that yes Harry Potter was dead."

After Remus finished, all were silent for several moments, even Hermione. However, it was not to last as now Remus had more to say and to ask.

"Hermione, why did you leave Shell Cottage?"

"It was attacked by Death Eaters. What was I supposed to do except run for it?"

"But you just happened to be outside when they attacked, wearing you coat and carrying your bottomless bag containing all of your possessions" Fleur stated.

"I always carry my bag on my person" was the snippy reply.

"But the Death Eaters came through the floo while you were outside so you wouldn't have known they were there."

"Ron told me. He came out and warned me to flee."

"Did he?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"According to an eye witness, Ron only walked out of the house at a leisurely gait and said nothing to you. You just looked at him and apparated away."

"What eye witness?" she asked shakily.

"A reliable one."

"WHO. I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO!"

"Dean Thomas. Lee Jordan had told Dean to head to Shell Cottage where he might be given shelter. Lee didn't know the exact location of the cottage due to Bill having warded it so well. There is a cave near the cottage where Dean had been living rough. He had been fishing and suddenly saw the cottage appearing out of nowhere because the wards had come down. He saw you standing quite close to where he was standing – behind that very large rock – and saw, not heard, just saw Ron coming out of the house and heading towards you. Ron didn't say a thing but he was smiling from ear-to-ear and heading towards you. Then you just disappeared, probably apparating away. Acting on a gut feeling, Dean did the same, only he went back to the cave, grabbed his stuff, disillusioned himself and ran for it because by then anti-apparation wards had gone up."

"So tell us why Granger. How did you know that Death Eaters had come when you were outside and none of them left the house, only Ron? How did you know how to find us when you had been on the hunt for months and purportedly didn't have any contact with anyone, especially an Order member?" Fleur asked.

"Ron knew where Shell Cottage was so naturally…."

"Bill didn't put the wards up until we came back from our miserable excuse for a honeymoon by which time you all had already left. Besides, my parents had given me the deed to the cottage and Bill didn't know where it was until after the honeymoon because my parents were desperately hoping the wedding wouldn't take place. I forced Bill to swear that he wouldn't tell his mother – or father – the location of the cottage and any Order member who he told, first had to swear not to tell them either. So how did Ron know where to go when you left?"

"You…are mistaken – or Bill lied to you. Ron knew before we left because…."

"She just said that even Bill didn't know about the cottage" Remus stated. "Bill thought that he and Fleur were going to be living in Bill's flat or, after the Ministry was taken over, at the Burrow for safety. I know because he told me and a few others."

"In other words Granger" Susan spat out "start explaining or face immediate execution."

"I…I…can't…because I truly don't know" Hermione wailed. Bill must have contacted Ron some way and told him where to find the cottage. If Bill really did betray the Order like you said…well he and Ron must have…."

"Put trackers on the tent, used runes to keep in contact or, most likely, made use of a two-way journal" Fleur announced. "I saw Bill writing in one but didn't let on. He then shrunk it and put it into his wand holster where I would never think of looking. Didn't you ever see that $*#&$#*# writing in it?"

"No. Ron never wrote unless he had to and as far as I know he never looked in a book while we were on the hunt. The reason Dean saw me fleeing from Ron was because I had intercepted that letter from Draco to Ron and when Ron returned…wearing a certain look on his face…I knew that I better run for it. If the wards hadn't been down I would have been captured" she cried. "The letter said I was supposed to be brought to You-Know-Who because Ron had told them I knew how to find _those things_."

"And you never mentioned this before now?" Susan asked. "Why?"

Hermione hung her head down before replying "Because I was ashamed. Ashamed of believing in Dumbledore and the Weasleys and because you…wouldn't believe me."

"And we are supposed to believe that Granger?" Smith asked.

Before she could reply Fleur answered for her. "Oh yes, because the great Know-It-All and smartest-witch of her age, who boasted to all of her great intellect, talent for reading people, great magical power, etc., etc., etc. couldn't let people know that she was played for a fool."

On the whole Fleur was a very good person but she was only human and now she took the opportunity to repay Hermione for some of the insults she had given the Veela by siding with the Weasleys. Fleur circled the girl enthusiastically listing what she and the students of Beauxbatons were told about Hermione Granger as well as asking Susan to fill in if she missed anything. Susan happily did so in great detail. Then Fleur told of her treatment by Hermione who sided with the "Weasley Hags from Hell" and related to the others some of the things she had heard those same $#*$#*#&#& say about Hermione behind her back. Susan gleefully jumped in telling what she had heard at school concerning what the Weasleys, but most especially Ginny, said about Hermione.

Naturally Hermione was quickly reduced to tears. She tried to defend herself by playing the "charmed, hexed, lied to and illegally potioned" cards but no one wanted to listen. It was very late and they were in danger with every minute they spent at the meeting place.

Finally Kevin Smith declared that enough was enough and produced a vial of Veritaserum, dosed her with it and questions were asked. She was commanded to answer the questions as quickly and precisely as possible but not to waste time as she had a nasty habit of doing. She also knew that the effects of Veritaserum only lasted for about 15 minutes and several hours had to pass before it could be administered again. Also, their supply of Veritaserum was limited and that was the only reason she hadn't been dosed with it at Grimmauld Place. This was her only chance for telling the truth and her very life depended on it hence the need for all answers to be asked and quickly told.

There were many questions asked and Hermione couldn't help herself but to drag out her defense because she was making excuses for her actions. Not all questions were asked before the potion ran out but it would have to do. The five held a conference which the girl could not hear due to the charms placed around her. She was truly afraid that this kangaroo court would really execute her especially when it was made up of two females who she had not treated well and constantly insulted. She had said some really nasty and condescending things to Susan Bones while they were at Hogwarts and had to admit that she sided with the Weasley females in hurting and insulting Fleur if only because she was jealous of the Veela.

The two wizards didn't know her but would make their decision on what they had heard about her and the answers she gave under the effects of Veritaserum. She knew that Remus had always liked her and felt sorry for her being betrayed. He had saved her by forcing her to flee Grimmauld Place and hopefully, despite hearing the things said about her and by her tonight, he would defend her. If not…well there was a war going on and they just may decide to really execute her.

Finally the decision had been reached. The silencing charm was removed and they went over to her. Apparently Remus had been chosen to pronounce sentence.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. You can't be trusted. Even though we know you were magicked mostly by Dumbledore and then others, and technically it wasn't your fault you acted that way, well in some ways it was because of your…personality. You always believe you are right about everything and if someone has a difference of opinion they are wrong. You have your sense of morality which is a good thing but you try to force it onto other people without listening to their point of view…and you always will."

"But usually I am right" Hermione wailed out in defense. "I know what is right and wrong while so many people in the magical world – like Malfoys and other Death Eaters – don't. It is my duty as a rational, logical, thinking person to try and correct errors AND I REALLY DID TRY TO HELP HARRY. I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING HARRY BECAUSE LORD KNOWS HE NEEDED HELP AND DUMBLEDORE SAID…."

"See what Fleur and I mean" Susan said to Liam Kelly and Kevin Smith. "She's never going to change and will be nothing more than a hindrance. She'll end up getting people killed if they don't agree with her. You know, just like she helped in setting Harry up for doom, disaster and abuse by 'helping Dumbledore help Harry' and his MURDER at the hands of %#*%&$^#&^&# Weasley."

Hermione panicked as she knew what the verdict was going to be. "You can't kill me! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OR AUTHORITY TO KILL ME! You'd be just as bad as Death Eaters if you…."

"And we are not" Remus said gently. "We are just going to…set you free. You're on your own."

"What?" she asked.

"You can't be trusted Granger" Fleur snapped out. "Someone will cast a spell on you, potion you and you'll never notice it was done. Or your humongous ego will be flattered, stroked and you will again be led astray and end up betraying us all. I will not risk my life with someone like you supposedly 'at my back' any more than the others."

"But where will I go, what will I do?" she asked starting to cry. "I want to help. I need to help if only to atone for my…mistakes. I can be of great service and help save Muggleborns and their families and…."

"There aren't any left to save" Liam Kelly said sadly. "Some did manage to get out but between the Ministry hunting Muggleborns down for 'stealing magic' and the names and addresses sent to Death Eaters – by certain 'trustworthy' Order members - many have been killed or have manage to flee and hopefully survived. As it stands now, this meeting was to inform Remus and Susan that the underground railroad movement is over before it could begin. We didn't know that they were bringing you here which is why Fleur lashed out as her _'experience'_ with you is not good. We didn't know you survived and quite frankly there are others besides Fleur and Susan that hoped you were dead."

Hermione was crying harder and tears were flowing freely. She looked at Remus hoping to get some sympathy and that he try to talk some sense into the others. He knew this and again, very gently said, "I can't help you Hermione. You have to go."

He told her it was decided that she would remain bound to the tree for one half hour. He knew that she had her bottomless bag with her and her wand would be left at her feet. After the half hour the bounds would end and she would be free to do whatever she wanted. He strongly suggested that she hide in the Muggle world and not use her wand unless it was absolutely necessary as the Ministry was monitoring magic usage in Muggle areas and she was too well-known in magical circles and there were wanted posters with her picture and a G1,000 bounty had been placed on her.

They would be going back to the hideout and collecting all people and supplies that were there and find a temporary place to move until, if they could, leave the country – or died in the attempt. What he didn't tell her was that he and the others were going to stop fighting in a war which they could not hope to win. All they wanted to do now was escape and survive. Britain was going to be ruled by Voldemort as he had already won. Harry Potter had been the only hope and Ron Weasley had gained his position and fame by murdering him. Due to Ron's betrayal Voldemort was hiding his Horcruxes and could not be defeated.

All that remained now was catching the few remaining fighters who yet lived, rounding up any Muggleborns still at large and the rewards given to those who "earned them" such as certain Ministry officials, Death Eaters and the most shameful of betrayers - Ronald Bilius Weasley the "Best Mate."

The war had ended and the "good guys" had lost. There was only two things for them to do now – survive and escape – if at all possible.

Once the five had left, they stopped worrying about Hermione Granger, as her fate was totally in her own hands. Remus, and the others, knew that if (and probably when) she was captured, there would be no offer, no special placement for her despite her intelligence, dedication and magical power, but only a quick death – if she was very, very lucky. If Ron or certain other people found her first, she would be a long time a dying.

But that was her problem as they had too many of their own to spend another minute thinking about the "brightest witch of her age" and her fate. It wasn't their fault that she had chosen unwisely.

THE END


End file.
